just_dance_epic_hitsfandomcom-20200215-history
Dancing Queen
'' |year = 1976 |dlc = Main series August 23, 2018 (JDU) August 29, 2018 (NOW) Dancefloor Version May 3, 2018 (NOW/''JDU'') July 4, 2018 (Re-addition to JDU) August 16, 2018 (Re-addition to NOW) |difficulty = Medium (Main series) Medium (Dancefloor Version) Easy (Prom Night Version) |effort = Low |nogm = 4 |dg = / / |mode =Trio |mc = JDU Classic 1A: Gold 1B: Sand Yellow 2A: Sky Blue 2B: Blue Dancefloor Version 1A: 1B: 2A: 2B: |pc = Main series / / to / / ABBA Black Metal (Both) Black (Dancefloor Version) (Remake) |gc =Pink/Turquoise/Cyan ( ) White (ABBA) |lc = ABBA Orange (Dancefloor Version) (Dancefloor Version) (Remake) Main series Hot Pink (JD2015) (JDU/''NOW'') |pictos = 101 (Dancefloor Version) 103 (Prom Night Version) |nowc = ABBA Dancefloor Version DancingFloorABBA Prom Night Version DancingPromABBA Main series DancingQueen (JD2015) ABBADancingQueen (Dancefloor Version) |audio = |perf = Shirley Henault (P1)File:DancingQueenCoachesProof.PNGFile:DancingQueenCoachesProof2.png Aurélie Sériné (P2) Céline Baron (P3) |dura = 3:31 }}"Dancing Queen" by ABBA was meant to be featured on Just Dance Epic Hits, but was scrapped for unknown reasons. Appearance of the Dancers The routine is a Trio routine consisting of three women. 'P1' P1 is a girl. She has a mint-turquoise hair tied in a braid, is in a single-sleeved pink top with fuchsia frills. She also wears a purple wristband on her left wrist. Purple ribbon bows are also seen on the frills, and a pair of long peachy jeans. Her hair turns pink during the chorus, her shirt turns cyan, and her jeans turn magenta. 'P2' P2 is a woman. She has a pink, poofy hair tied up by a bunch of purple ribbons. She also wears a sleeveless peachy gown with a pink tutu, as well as a long purple flowing semi-transparent dress. Her dress turns blue during the chorus, and her top turns to a light shade of purple, while her tutu turns cyan. 'P3' P3 is also a girl. She has a similar hair concept when compared with P1. She is wearing a similar top, but without frills. Instead, she wears a large purple bow which looks like a belt around her waist. She also wears a flowing peachy dress with purple bows, and a pink ribbon tied up as a carnation band around her left wrist. Her hair also turns pink during the chorus, and her top also turns cyan. Her gown turns to a shade of wine-pink, and her bow-belt turns into a dark shade of pink. Dancingqueen coach 1.png|P1 Dancingqueen coach 2.png|P2 Dancingqueen coach 3.png|P3 Background The routine is set in a fairytale wonderland with pink clouds, a mint-tinted sky, mirrors and disco balls, which seems to resemble a bedroom. During the choruses, the scene changes to a night one. A pink light can be seen shining from the sky, as well as colorful stars. A garden of glowing flowers can also be seen in the field of clouds. Gold Moves There are 4 Gold Moves in this routine, all of which are the same: All Gold Moves: Put your right hand quickly to the left. This is a right-to-left Wave Gold Move. Dancingqueen gm 1.png|All Gold Moves DancingQueen gm 1.gif|All Gold Moves in-game Trivia * Dancing Queen was meant to be a second song by ABBA. * According to its label, the routine is a Sing-Along. * The song is shortened by 20 seconds in-game. *P2 can be seen lip syncing the song throughout the routine. Gallery Game Files Dancingqueen cover generic.png|''Dancing Queen'' DancingQueen Cover AlbumCoach.png|album coach DancingQueen Cover AlbumBkg.jpg|album background Others Dancingqueen background.PNG|Classic s background Videos Official Music Video Abba - Dancing Queen Dancing Queen (Official Audio) - Just Dance Music Gameplays Just Dance 2016 (Unlimited) Dancing Queen Sing Along 5 stars Xbox One Kinect Category:Scrapped Songs Category:Trios Category:Just Dance 2015 Category:Songs by ABBA Category:Sing Along